


From the Wilds

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan and Jack find him, they don't believe their eyes. This man is more wolf than human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Wilds

The two were talking a walk hand in hand down a small trail down a local forest nearby when a blur of red ran across the path, followed by another. Growls echoes through the trees, and the pair slowly inched along to get a better view what was happening. Not too far off the path was a small clearing that held about ten or so red wolves. Two were standing protectively with their tails held high over one wolf that was on the ground that appeared wounded. A flank of other wolves, their tails held a bit lower, were circling the three, snapping their jaws every now and then. Other wolves stood off to the side, tails between their legs and not interrupted the obvious power struggle.

Ryan tugged on Jacks hand, not wanting the wild creatures to spot them and attack them, but Jack stood stock still. His eyes did not leave the creature on the ground, its own red fur matted with blood and ragged breathing.

“Common.” Ryan whispers and finally got Jack to move. They tip toed away until they felt safe enough before sprinting back to their car. They gave a laugh before leaning in and giving a short kiss before driving off, the wolf pack in the back of their minds.

 

The second time the duo saw him, it was a shock the their system.

They were at a small park that allowed for picnics and the two sat upon a bench eating some sandwiches when they heard a crack of a twig coming from the forest area behind them. Jack glanced over Ryan’s shoulder, as said man turned to look as well. A small flash of red caught their attention and they both froze in their seats.

However, instead of the pack of wolves that they saw last time with the red, a young man poked his head around a tree. Just as quick as he peeked around he hid himself again.

His appearance was striking, but hidden. The only human aspects they spotted was tufts of brown hair, dark brown eyes and hanging from his neck was a string with multiple wolf teeth hanging from it. The rest of his body though was covered by a red wolf pelt. On top of his head what the upper portion of the skull with the eyes closed shut. The pelt covered his shoulders and fell down his back, where the tail was hanging. Covering his arms was more fur, from his elbow to his wrists where it then fell over the top. A glint in the light showed that the claws were still there, almost reinforced for strength. From his knees down were the same as his arms, more pelt covering that ended in claws hanging over his feet. Only a simple piece of leather covered his groin area, where a sling was attached to his hip. The fur was matted and dirty, but still gleamed in the sunlight that streamed through the trees.

“Are you...seeing what I am Jack?” Ryan whispered to his partner, not wanting to scare the man in the trees, who had peeked back around the tree and stared at their food. He crouched down and slunk forward slowly. Soon, the wolf head on top of his popped out of the bushes, followed by the human face.His nostrils flared, sniffing the air before coming a bit closer. When Ryan reached out his hand with his food to him, the man growled, baring his teeth in intimidation. Ryan dropped the food and the man grabbed it before taking off back into the woods.

Ryan and Jack exchanged a look, then glancing at where the man took off. They shrugged, assuming it was just his way of entertainment. They packed up and headed back to their small apartment, conversation focusing on the strange individual they saw


End file.
